I Promise
by SGAFirenity
Summary: My idea of how I think Santana gave Brittany the ring that hasn't been explained yet in the show Season 4 . If you're looking for it, you can see it in the "Call Me Maybe" performance. It's a promise that they keep with each other for years to come. ONE-SHOT


Rating: PG-13  
Pairings/characters: Brittany/Santana  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Glee. This is purely a work of fiction.  
Summary: My idea of how I think Santana gave Brittany the ring that hasn't been explained yet in the show. If you're looking for it, you can see it in the "Call Me Maybe" performance. It's a promise that they keep with each other for years to come.

**Author's Note: First off, for those of you that have been reading any of my Heya fics especially _"Accepting Love"_ and are wondering what happened to it. I am sorry to inform you but the Admins of this site deleted them because they were against the rules. So if you would like to continue reading _Accepting Love,_ or any Heya fics of mine, you will have to read them on my Livejournal (username: sgafirenity). I did post a new chapter a few days ago that was almost 5,500 words. **

**Second, as you may have noticed I've been in a bit of a slump when it comes to writing. First with the Admins deleting my fics and just general RL stuff so to try and get back into it, I'd like to write some one-shots. This fic is the beginning of that. So if you have any prompts that you would like give me a shout-out in a PM and I'll see if I can turn it into a One-Shot or not. They can be Brittana or Heya however as said above, all my Heya stuff will be posted on my Livejournal. **

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I was hoping we were going to get an explanation on that ring Brittany's been wearing in 4x01 but I was sorely disappointed that we didn't so to make up for that I have written my own version for how I think Brittany got it. **

**I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review. It'd mean the world to me. 3**

* * *

I Promise

The summer went by in a blur. Even though they had spent almost every moment with each other to make up for all the moments they wouldn't have together over the school year, it still hadn't felt like enough. This would be the first year since they had met that they couldn't just be together whenever they felt like it. They would be separate by several miles and would only be able to see each other through a webcam. It wasn't ideal but they were willing to make it work. They had no intention of breaking up. It wasn't on either of their minds.

Santana for one was the most determined to make this work because she had spent most of her junior year pining over Brittany. She watched the love of her life with Artie. She wasn't about to throw it all away after only being with the girl of her dreams for only a year.

A few days ago, she had gone out and gotten them a set of webcams for this very occasion. She knew that Brittany would struggle without her because Santana was one of the only people to really get Brittany. So without her it may be hard for the blonde to cope so she was determined to make it seem as though she never left. However, they both knew in their hearts that it was going to be different, it wouldn't be the same. Long distance relationships can be really hard and it be quite hard to keep that love alive.

Santana had said once that Brittany would always be her girlfriend and in this moment, Santana was prepared to prove to Brittany that she wasn't lying. That she wasn't just going to say it now and then go to Louisville and find a new blue-eyed blonde girlfriend. She wanted them to work. She wanted to come back to Lima in June and watch her girlfriend graduate and then find an apartment together in New York. That was what she wanted. She wanted a life with Brittany and tonight was that moment that she was going to prove it.

They were currently in Brittany's room cuddling on her bed. It was Santana's last night in Lima before she drove to Louisville for school on Monday. It was Saturday night, the last night they would spend together and for once, sex wasn't really on their minds. They just wanted to be in each other's arms and just take in this moment. Brittany wanted to remember the smell of Santana so she could keep in her mind so that when she was feeling lonely she could remember this moment and feel alright.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Brittany asked concerned because Santana had been abnormally quiet the moment she got to Brittany's house. It was so unlike the brunette to be this quiet. She tried to see Santana's face but it was hidden away because of her hair. Brittany could see her let go of a pretty big breath before she turned over in the blonde's arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Britt, there's something I've wanted to ask you all summer." She tried to hide her nerves but she was failing miserably and she could tell that Brittany could see it because typically in these moments Brittany's face is lit up but it wasn't.

Brittany was genuinely concerned because something was making Santana act very odd. "Okay…?" She didn't know what to think. _Is she about to break up with me? _Her face mirrored the thought.

"Oh, baby, it's nothing like that." Santana could read Brittany like a book. She could tell what went on in the blonde's mind. So she did what she always did when they wanted to feel closer she linked their pinkies together as they faced each other. "I don't ever want to break-up with you. So get that thought out of your mind."

It was Brittany's turn to let go a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She nodded understanding what Santana had said to her.

Without warning Santana sat up and swung her legs off the bed before walking over to her purse and getting something out of it. Brittany couldn't see what it was but it sure wasn't very big because Santana could hide it in one of her hands as she walked back with it behind her back.

"What… What are you hiding?" Brittany asked not sure if she should be excited or scared for what Santana was no doubt going to show her any minute.

Santana didn't sit back down on the bed, instead she stood next to the bed and Brittany could see her nerves just emanate from her. It was a rare sight that only she ever saw because Santana would never be caught nervous at school. It would ruin her reputation.

Finally getting her nerve up, she kneeled down next to the bed and revealed what she was hiding behind her back. It was a little black box, the kind of box that typically holds a ring inside it.

Santana tried to smile as she opened the little box to reveal what Brittany had thought it would hold… a ring. It was a ring with a beautiful gold band and a small diamond on top of it. Santana searched Brittany's eyes to figure out what she was feeling but all she could see was confusion.

Finally she opened her mouth after gulping back the bile that had accumulated from being so nervous. "It's not what you think it is. I wouldn't be as stupid as Berry and Finn, even though I do want to marry you someday Britt." She looked down at the ring. "It's a promise ring. A promise ring that symbolizes our love for each other, no matter where we are. No matter how far away we are from each other, you will be able to look at this ring and just feel the love we feel for each other. I promise to never let you go no matter how much I miss you. I promise to be there for you when you're feeling sad or lonely. I don't want us to end ever." Santana finally looked back up to Brittany and she could see tears welled up in her eyes. "Will you accept my promise to be with you forever?" She looked up hopeful.

Brittany did the only thing she knew how, she nodded with all her might. "Yes, of course I will Santana."

Santana couldn't help the tears that flowed down her cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness. She couldn't be happier than she was right in this moment. She picked up the ring from the box as Brittany moved her left hand so she could place it on the right finger. She accomplished this task through tear filled eyes with some difficulty but she did get it eventually with some help from Brittany.

Once the ring was on, their lips connected, a kiss filled with passion and love. They pulled away and just stared at the ring on Brittany's ring finger.

It would definitely be a conversational piece at school on Monday but until then she just wanted to bask in the happiness she felt for Santana in this very moment. "What about you? You need a ring too." Brittany looked at Santana wondering why she didn't get herself a ring.

"That's okay, I don't need one. I'll be happy just to know you have the ring I gave you," She wiped at her eyes trying to rid of the tears she couldn't stop from flowing down her cheeks.

Brittany shook her head, "No, that isn't fair. I need to give you something to wear. Hm..." She thought for a moment before it occurred to her. "Hey, why don't you take this?" She pulled off one of the rings she always wears that was made up of different colored thread. "It's both pretty and will remind you of me while at University." She couldn't help but grin at her idea as she watched Santana put the ring on her finger that mirrored Brittany's gold ring on hers. "There, now we match." Her face lit up with excitement as they held up both their hands showing off the rings.

Brittany's diamond shimmering in the light while Santana's just looked so colorful, "I'll have to get you a real ring…"

"No… I love this ring Britt." Santana smiled looking over into Brittany's eyes. "This one will remind me of you more than one like yours anyway." She hoped this would satisfy Brittany.

"Okay, if you say so." Brittany looked over to Santana and couldn't help the emotion she was feeling in this moment. She leaned in and captured the lips she had come to love.

XXXXXXXXX

15 years later

Brittany and Santana were married and living in Los Angeles. They had a beautiful daughter named Alexander who was 3 years old with crystal blue eyes and flowing blonde locks just like her mother. They were living the happy life together. They got married about 5 years ago after living with each other for 9 years. Unlike the Berry-Hudson family, these two were determined to be financially stable before jumping into marriage even though all of their friends considered them as married years before they actually tied the knot.

"Crap… it broke again!" Santana cried out in frustration. "Why can't I ever find strong enough thread? This is ridiculous." She searched in her drawer for another one since she had made a couple the last time it broke for situations like this.

Brittany walked into their bedroom when she heard the commotion, "What is going on?" She asked worried that Santana had broken something.

Santana turned and showed Brittany that the colorful ring had broken again, "Ugh… ever since the first one broke, I have not been able to keep one together for very long. How did you get it so strong?" She looked at the blonde hoping she'd have the answers she was looking for.

Brittany smiled as she walked over to her distraught wife, "Why do you even wear this anymore? You have a wedding band and an engagement ring. Why wear this too?" She looked at the girl as she found what Santana was looking for and gave her a new one.

"Why do I wear it?" She asked like the answer was so obvious as she pulled the new ring onto her right hand ring finger because the finger it used to occupy was a little full now with her other rings of love.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah."

Santana turned to the blonde fully, "I wear it because it symbolizes the beginning of us really becoming a family. We went through a lot of heartache during that period but this ring really kept me going. It helped me to stay true to myself. So I can't just let it go even if it doesn't want to stay together."

"You're so cute, you know that." Brittany stated. "How did I become so lucky?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know… luck."

"I think it's more than luck." Brittany couldn't help but be mushy in this moment.

"Oh… and what do you think it is?" Santana asked curious to know what crazy thing her wife was going to say.

She smiled, "I think it all started with a promise. A promise filled with love and happiness. You did that Santana. You made my day fifteen years ago so I can definitely understand why you still wear that ring. It shows me that you still care that much. When you stop wearing it, that's when I'll be worried."

"The only way this thing is going to come off my finger is if someone rips it off my cold dead hand." She imitates a voice from one of the many horror flicks she has watched with this scene. "Well you know, unless it breaks." She couldn't help but chuckle at that one.

Brittany couldn't hold in her laughter either. Even now fifteen years later, Santana could still do to her what she had done back when they were cheerleaders in high school which was make her heart soar. She hoped that the rest of her life would be just the same. I promise that will never be broken and will live on forever.

**THE END**


End file.
